


Graphics Masterpost: CRACK

by ZephyrChrysalis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Tags are for Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrChrysalis/pseuds/ZephyrChrysalis
Summary: A full post of the images created for CRACK, as part of the , 2015 Supermatural ReverseBang Challenge.Story by:frozen_delightStory Summary: The Darkness is coming. It’s so peaceful. It’s coming for all of us. Post-11x06 AU in which Dean is hit by a crying curse and nothing is the same. Spoilers up to and including 11x06 “Our Little World”.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Original Prompt became the Final Cover

  
  
Final Cover

Hi, All!

I think it's super important for graphics to fully support the story that's being told. I also write and I know, for me, graphics pay a key role. I refuse to put out a 'naked' fic! To me the cover graphics are the same as a book jacket... they should make you want to read the story inside.

I'm so thrilled with the story that frozen_delight has fashioned based my original art prompt. I had tremendous fun working with frozen_delight on this fic. I think she did a great job! And, since I've not watched since the end of Season 9, she got me to watch a very limited amount of the current season so that I could meet the needs of her story. I hope you like what I've done!

The following chapters will detail the pieces were created to support key scenes in her wonderful story.

Oh ... go read the fic, right [HERE](http://frozen-delight.livejournal.com/70495.html)!

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Section and Scene Dividers

For the following images I did a lot of image manipulation and 'painting' in and out what I did and didn't want.  
I used several layers of 'the darkness' to form the section dividers and used the same colors to 'paint' the small scene divider.

Dean Section Divider  


Sam Section Divider  


Small Scene Divider  


  
  



	3. Chapter Specific Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These four images were made to support specific action within the story.

  
Dean with Amara  


  
  
In this image I enhanced the younger Amara's hand, played with the lighting  
along with various very subtle textures. I also enhanced Dean's eye.

* * *

Sam Vision  


  
  
There are several screencap images used here. All were manipulated for color and  
texture as well as shape. The blue flames are two images fused together and then  
reshaped. Then I layered in various opacities.

* * *

  
Sam with Impala  


  
  
The Shattering of Baby -- take a look at the Walk-through (how it was done) in Chapter 4.  
  
For the Sam image, after removing the background from the screencap I chose, I wounded  
him in two small spots, 'painted' in some cool gray shading around him and called it done.  
He was then overlayed in two different opacities to the 'shattered' Baby.

* * *

Dean End Shot  


  
This is what I call The Martini Shot, which always comes at the very end.  
Take a look at the Walk-through in Chapter 5 for this on how this image was created!

.

.

.


	4. Shattering Baby - Oh, No! But... Yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk-through on the composition of a single image!

Graphic Manipulation can be a lot more complex that some would imagine.  
Sometimes it can be as simple as finding the right screen shot or image and running it through some filters for a desired effect.  
  
Phot Manipulation can become a bit more complex by putting in a different background that fits what's needed better. But yet other manips,  
to use the easy phrase, can become incredibly complex requiring both skill and patience. I thought I'd give you a walk through on two of the images for this story. Both were complex but in different ways. I think I was successful and frozen-delight was delighted... pun intended!

And now.. on to the walk-through!

** BABY IS ATTACKED! **

When talking with Frozen_Delight about this story and what she might like for it in terms of graphics, one of the items she honed in on was smashing Baby. It's a key scene in her ficlet. I'd never done something like this before, but I told her I'd give it a try. So... the goal for this image... smash Baby... it nearly broke my heart... but then I got into it.  
  
This is the results and just a few of the many steps that I took to get there!

  


First... I needed Baby. I have to tell you finding the right screen shot of this lovely lady took a bit of doing!  
But after tons of images of Baby, I found the one I needed!

Next... I needed a field. And what better field that the one where The Darkness was first unleashed? It worked for me!  
So... first I cropped out the bit of ground I wanted... distorted it and added a lot of dense smoke.

  
The smoke is comprised of many, many layers of browns, grays, blues and blacks.

.

.

Next... find some stock images of shattered and broken glass...

.

.

And now... comes the part where I give Baby some unneeded ventilation!  
Make a hole... give it depth, shatter the edges and overlay radial breaks through the windshield.  


  
This image is comprised of 4 different latyers.

.

.

Add tiny and medium shards of flying glass...then desaturate...  


  
This image is comprised of another 5 layers.

.

.

Now, shatter the side windows and add more shards... and for a final touch add in some light  
refractions...

  
Image comprised of 3 more layers, plus another layer of hand drawn in tiny light refractions.

.

.

Lay in the background... and... there ya go!  


.

.

.


	5. The Martini Shot - Dean

The next walk through I thought I'd share is of Dean. It is really the end of Frozen-Delight's story.  
  
And after reading it, I had this powerful image in my head of Dean. Alone. I set out to try to bring that image to life.  
  
So...I needed him kneeling in a field. There are a few images of Dean kneeling, but the one I wanted had a major flaw. It was in a field, that was good.  
It would, maybe, save me a bit of time, I thought... it didn't.

Baby was in the background... no biggie... just wiped her right out.

The flaw? Dean had just been beaten to a pulp by Sam before he jumped into the pit to be Lucifer's vessel!

So... I needed another Dean to manip a non-beaten face onto the kneeling Dean. A new Dean head, in the right orientation. I thought it would take me forever, but someone smiled at me... and I found one right away.

Next... I needed the field. So... I grabbed the one of Dean and Amara when she tries to seduce him, and I worked it to death! Took her out, rebuilt the parts of the field that were now missing. Got Dean in the field... perfect! But... you know what they say... don't count your chickens! I went back to the story in which the gifted frozen_delight specifically stated, a frozen field.

I quickly searched google images and my own... I have tons and tons of landscapes. Found one, oddly enough in a folder I had marked Winterscapes. Lucky me!

But... alas, I really liked those mountains in the background. And I'd spend a bit of time rebuilding them... so... you know, I'm a best of both world's kinda gal, so I overlayed the winterscape with the existing field. Removed what I didn't want of the winterscape with a large and very soft brush and had perfection once again!

Dropped it behind my newly headed Dean... dropped another layer in front of him and got busy with my eraser!

I was almost there... I needed just a few little touches... a crowbar thrown carelessly on the ground. Mist, cold air, frostiness... and shadows. I painted in two layers of 'mist' with varying colors of blues, lavenders and grays. Then came the shadows. I wanted two... Dean's and the off camera Sam. Once they were in, I was done. I was just tickled that frozen_delight liked my interpretation of her closing scene!

.

.

.


	6. Icons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Not? Snag'em if you like!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Comments from Original LJ Posting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments should never go to waste!

Screen caps of the comment originally left on my LJ Page!

To Come...


End file.
